Entering an IP (Internet Protocol) address for connecting to a local area wireless network or a WiFi network is a cumbersome and an error prone task. This is especially true when the task of connecting a wireless device to a wireless network needs to be performed by a less computer savvy person. For example, a young child may have a hard time entering an IP address, such as 172.16.254.1, correctly when instructed to do so for connecting the his or her WiFi-enabled device to a WiFi network for joining a group of other children to play a game. Also, if the child makes mistakes in entering the above numbers, the child's WiFi-enabled device may connect to a stranger's WiFi network. In addition, reading the IP address out loud to a child for entering the numbers can reveal the IP address to a stranger who may connect to the WiFi network for malicious purposes. There is therefore a need for systems and methods to easily, safely and securely connect devices via a computer network.